


Summer

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [19]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teething troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

Lucas paced up and down the living room with Tony in his arms, bouncing the screaming child gently. "Please stop it, Tony," he begged. "I know your tooth hurts, sweetheart, but you're making your brothers cry. I wish I could make it stop, but I can't."

Putting Mike and Don on the bed, Joe cuddled them close. He watched as Lucas tried to calm the screaming baby and prayed the tooth would be through soon and all five of them could start getting more sleep again. He wished they'd all teethe at the same time rather than one after another.


End file.
